


Every Third Thought

by Katherinexx1



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: Concert, EveryThirdThoughtTour, F/M, London
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2019-11-16 05:50:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherinexx1/pseuds/Katherinexx1
Summary: David's concert tour ends in London.He does miss a familiar face in the audience or...?





	1. *She*

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @fragilevixenfic for the fantastic edit...  
> Been working on this since October, it was nice to dream.

**London O2**

**February 22nd, 2019**

He was sitting alone in his dressing room, fully prepared for his last concert tonight in London, his mind drifting off to better times. Times... right here in this city, happier times shared with "her".

 _She_... his eyes need to close in an instant when her vision appeared, he swallowed hard, he just couldn’t forget her. She was always on his mind as though she owned it, claimed it... she was in everything he saw, in every touch, every smell, always there, never leaving him alone. 

Especially right then, being in London, close to her, she is near, he can almost feel it, sense her. He can feel her presence, her energy. She was like a drug to his body, heavenly mostly, but oh so toxic. He needed it, he wanted her, but at the same time, he had to hold back.

She has invaded his mind, consumed his soul and conquered his heart, so long ago. She was the one for him, he knew, she knew, but they refused to give in. They fought, cried, made love, hated each other at times, but they always came back to the point where they had to admit they couldn't be without each other. Even with their current partners, the chemistry was still there between them. Never subsiding, never leaving them, never silent, always lingering just below the surface.

An alligator waiting for its prey, ready to attack.

His musicians pass his door, the sound of their chatter and laughter carrying past his ears, making their way to the stage. He can't believe he hasn't heard from her. She knows he is in her city, in her town, she knows it is all for her. This tour, this cd, every single song... the melancholic part of himself spilled his suppressed feelings out, the songs display his thoughts...his aching heart.

He knew they weren't in an amazing place right now, for almost a year, if not more, and he hated it. He missed her, but he was too proud to tell her. The cons they had done together more recently were forced and cold; a far cry from the past. Luckily, her humor saved him many times, at some point he wanted to leave the panel; it was all just too painful being together in one room, not able to interact or to be at ease with her, but she played the audience perfectly, making him stay.

A deep breath filled his lungs and he slowly stretched his arms and legs. The moment his hand touched the door handle he felt his phone buzzing. At first, he wanted to ignore the buzzing, but he finally gave in and checked who was bothering him at this crucial, inopportune time.

He didn't have time to chat, he was needed on stage.

His eyes traveled across the screen, all he could see was her name flickering at a steady pace while it vibrated in his hand.

Her name, right there, on his phone...all over again.

"You should be looking for a cute, petite blonde in the audience tonight," her sweet voice pierced his ear, nearly melting him to the floor like a lit candle.

It hurt in a way, but at the same time, it felt like heaven hearing her say those words. He had no time to answer her, she just said that one sentence and the line went quiet. He knew she was trying to lure him out of the shadows, to redefine their connection, she wanted to see him as much as he wanted to see her, talk to her, hold her, and, God, kiss her like they had so many times before.

The thought of her made him twitch with desire. She had this effect on him that he couldn’t quite explain and didn’t necessarily want to. No other woman could work this kind of magic on him. Normally, it was the other way around, he mesmerized them.

She had him like putty, powerless and defenseless to her every whim to shape and mold. It made him uncomfortable and thrilled him in the same thought.

His thumbs searched their last conversation, he refused to look at the date, he was ashamed he had neglected her for that long. But he had his reasons, temptation, pain, anger...

"I will" he texted her as he left the dressing room. He doubted even going out there on that stage, he preferred searching for her instead, but he couldn't let his fans down.

His crew was already on and played the intro, his mind was puzzled, his brain in overdrive, seeing just her face before his eyes.

His phone vibrated in his back pocket and he just couldn't hold back, he had to see if it was her.

"By the way, P is history." he read the message more than five times.

This was his moment making its way to the surface and felt a boost of energy invade his body.

He stepped on the stage, the audience welcoming him with loud screams and cheers, he smiled softly touched by the feeling of it. It really was nice, but he wasn’t himself; he only wanted to see her. He ached for her. His eyes scanned the front rows, wandering to the back, hopelessly seeking out that face, those eyes, that expression that always held his focus.

Suddenly the light veiled over the crowd, making the back corners more lit. As if lightning had struck, he noticed a familiar face in the right back corner, a vision amongst an endless sea of faces.

His heart started pounding as though it would leap straight from his chest. He caught her eyes staring back at him. Her gaze pierced his heart, invaded his soul, consumed him again, he couldn't think, paralyzed by her stare; her icy blue eyes luring him in, contaminating his heart, poisoning him, a drug no rehab would kill.

Time stopped as soon as their eyes locked, everything disappeared. He wanted to jump off the stage, run to her, hug her, pressing his body against hers, kiss her, but he couldn't.  He wasn't allowed, he had to perform, he had to entertain the crowd, give the people what they came for.

Her eyes smiled, he noticed how casual she was dressed, her hair was darker and she was wearing a black ensemble. Just a black shirt and pants, not to draw any attention, being as invisible as she could be in the crowd.

He winked at his crew and whispered to change the first song. "Half-life, guys, starting with that..." he winked at them. The band members were puzzled about his decision, but as soon as they followed his eyes into the crowd, they knew, they understood.

He had to force himself not just to look at her dancing and swaying to the music, he had to travel his gaze over his crowd. But his eyes were drawn to her, especially during his song, these lyrics were for her. Weren’t they always? Hadn’t they always been a shot in the dark and a whim that no one dared to speak about, at least until now? She had been by his side for all these years, and he wanted her in his life, forever.

Little gestures he made during this song were for her, a wink, a smile, a heart shape with his fingers. She swayed to the music, letting her eyes travel his body, always returning to those eyes. Her tongue licked her lips as she mouthed the lyrics as he sang them. Her fingers ran through her hair, it had gotten longer, a hint of brunette underneath the blond from the roots.

He had to admit, she looked amazing. She always did, but now...it was especially so.

Torture, that's the correct word, pure, unbridled torture. He didn't want to perform, he wanted to talk to her, right now.


	2. *Her*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A soft gentle touch surprised him. He felt two hands travel his back, over his shoulders and his arms. He couldn’t believe she had been hiding in his dressing room to welcome him like she was.

The band stopped for a short break and stepped backstage, searching for refreshments as if they had all been dying of thirst. David closed the door of his dressing room as fast as he could. He wanted to be alone, he needed to think. He wanted to go into the crowd to go to her, but his manager prevented him from going. He assured him it wasn't a good idea, not right now. His head rested against the cold wood of the door. His hand still held the handle as he sighed. His eyes were closed and he just wanted this show to be over as fast as possible. 

A soft gentle touch surprised him. He felt two hands travel his back, over his shoulders and his arms. He couldn’t believe she had been hiding in his dressing room to welcome him like she was. 

"Didn't expect this!" he whimpered softly, his hand found hers and he turned around while his eyes slowly opened. 

"Hi..." her voice was meek, pensive even, as her eyes met David's. 

"Mon," he was painfully quiet, his face tried to act happy to see her. 

He had not allowed her to join him on this tour, not this time. She wanted to kiss him, but he held every bit of himself back. He shook his head and pushed her away, resistance evident and real. 

"What are you doing here?" he implored her.

"Wanted to surprise you!" she purred, making her way to him. 

He shook his head all over again, resisting her advances adamantly, but Monique is persistent and walked her fingertips up his arms. 

He grabbed her hands and gently pushed her back, his eyes closed as he sighs audibly. 

"Mon", he breathed, the frustration radiating. "I am so sorry, but I can't do this anymore" 

There weren’t enough words for how sorry he was for hurting this young woman's feelings, but he realized he is, and has been for a long time,  madly in love with someone else. 

"Look, you have to let me go, it's better that way." his words are like a lead weight against her spirit as he reached out to touch her cheek. 

Her eyes met his and she teared up. He knew how much he was hurting her, but he knew this might be their reality from the start.

"It's this place, right? It's London, isn't it? It's Gillian... " her voice dropped while looking down to her feet, nodding her head, feeling so foolish. "Fuck, David! I should have known, it's always her, it always has been her." She dared to look him straight in the eyes, getting the confirmation she needed. 

His eyes told the truth, he couldn’t hide it.

Her lip trembled and she wrapped her arms around him as the question comes out muffled against his chest. "Can I at least hug you one last time?" 

"Never wanted to hurt you! But it's just stronger than that, I can't fight it anymore," he whispered to her temple. 

Without saying one more word, she pulled away from his warm embrace, and made her way to the hallway. She left him alone in his dressing room. 

As Monique walked through the underground network of hallways and corridors she passed a familiar face. They exchanged tense, familiar little looks, but she kept on walking, leaving that part of her past behind and walked toward a future of unknowns...full of uncertainty.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

David stood at the sink and splashed water in his face, trying to cleanse himself from another, unexpected turn in his life. But it's for the better, he realized that the girl wasn't his future, she was the present, trying to hold back the future. She was part of his life that was a desperation call to forget the past. He wanted to let go for such a long time, he really did...but now? He wasn’t so sure. 

_ Gillian.  _ That thought won’t stop crossing his mind.

He could hear his band members make their way back to the crowd, the energy picking back up as it always did, like clockwork. He took a few deep breaths and exited his dressing room, turning the light off as though a chapter of his life had just gone dark for the last time. 

His stare passed through the long corridor leading to the stage. Delicately balanced, standing at the end, his eyes finally rest upon a petite, dressed in all black woman going in the opposite direction from him as soon as she sees him.  Running away again. He immediately recognized her style, her pace, it was her. He knew without even a second thought!

"Gill," he murmured, loud enough, so she could fully hear him while his pace matched hers.

He grasped onto her arm, making her turn around.

Their eyes met, his world stopped turning, everything slowed down. It was her, his Gillian, his past, the woman that he hopes is truly his present, and his future, without a shadow of a doubt.  Her hazy, strikingly blue eyes were even more beautiful than he could remember. His hand grasped her closer to him, somewhat desperately, like he had been waiting too long. In response she put her hands on his chest, maintaining just enough distance to keep herself safe. Her eyes struggled holding his gaze. Her throat was dry, unable to speak, swept away by being so close to him. 

"Hey you..." he murmured, admiring her perfect face. 

His eyes traveled from her eyes to her lips and back again as his fingertips brush her cheek, invigorating that smile that had been slowly dying for far too long. 

She smiled at his touch, but she can't hide the pain she was so clearly feeling as she stands before him, vulnerability shining through with every breath.

"Hi..." She avoided his stare, eyes glancing just to the left, looking anywhere other than directly into his eyes.

She felt uneasy,  wanted to run away, disappear into the night, and never return. It was a mistake coming here, and she knew it before she even set foot into the hallway that it would be. Monique was with him, and she was just an intruder, invading his life, unwanted as usual. He didn't ask for her to be there. She was too late, he was with someone and didn't need her in his life. Her mind was troubled with all kinds of thought. She wasn't able to put it in words. She couldn't even talk to him. 

Unaware of the struggle in her head, the thoughts that puzzled every little corner of her mind, he caressed her cheek softly and ran his fingers through her hair, bringing her focus right back on him. 

"You look amazing," he complimented her, his face all smiles and his eyes look at her in total devotion, full of admiration, eyes completely unwilling to stop drinking in her porcelain perfection.

She tried to speak, wanted so badly to tell him it was all a mistake, and that she was acting impulsively by even suggesting such things. She knew he was still with Monique and she just showed up as though she had a claim on him, as though he would drop everything to make time for her and put aside his obligations to the one he was already with...as usual. Her mind went into overdrive with every negative, every irrational thought. But she just couldn't, he was incredibly sweet, caring, thoughtful, and he had always been there whenever she needed, even at his own inconvenience...she just couldn't tell him. 

"I have to go now, the crowd is waiting... but wait for me here," he whispered to her, against her skin, as he pulled her closer into a hug. 

His breath brushed the little hairs in her neck, making her shiver. He moved away from her and held her hand, gently pressed his lips onto them, searching her eyes as he did. 

"David, I...I can't stay...this...I...it was a mistake," she sighed, her crackling voice broke the silence, she closed her eyes avoiding his gaze. "I really shouldn't have come...I have no right to be here, messing with your life, with your heart, you have someone, I can't just...I need better go."

He figured she must have seen Monique in the corridor before coming into the room, there was no other explanation for her sudden change of heart. He held her hand, even with her struggling to leave his grasp. 

"Gill..." he sighed and he shook his head, "Please, don't." 

The silence was frustrating but so was the unwillingness to fully listen to him as she was already making that maneuver to look away from him, to move toward the door without another thought.

"Please...just let me explain,”  David’s voice had gone soft, almost meek as his eyes compelled her to look up at him, searching for more than just answers. 

His fingertip hooked under her chin, moving her head up to meet him as fate’s cruel irony bit both of them again. He heard his band members call his name, it was time, the crowd was waiting for him. 

"I need you to just wait for me here so we can talk afterward; you've got it all wrong," his voice pierced her mind, echoing into the places that she desperately wanted to keep him out of as he wanted to reassure her.

She knew that he wanted to talk to her, to explain everything. She sighed and observed his body language, he really seemed legit; wanting her to stay, wanting to talk about everything. 

"I really have to go now, but please Gill, just wait for me here because we need to talk," the words struck her in a place that she hadn’t felt in a long time but they rang true as he rubbed his thumb over her wrist, placing a chaste kiss on her hand, slowly letting go of that sweet, needed grasp.

He left her standing there, alone in the silence, in the loneliness of the hallway to think about the options and weigh them against what she wanted, deep in her heart. While he made his way to the stage he looked back a few times, trying to persuade her to stay. He hated leaving her like that, but he had no choice, he needed to wrap up the night and then he'd have all the time of the world for her.

 

 

If she wanted it that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!!  
> Tell me what you think...


	3. *We?*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You waited..." he sighed relieved as his smile widened.

He wrapped up the end of the show as fast as he possibly could. He tried to give the crowd what they wanted, but his mind was with her. The vision of her had stayed with him through every song; the pain in her eyes, the hurt, and the understandable, overwhelming insecurities about it all. He just wanted her to understand, nothing more, nothing less. After overwhelming applause, every member of the band left the stage, satisfied, sweaty, and tired. 

David told the guys, they could already go and celebrate, but he couldn't promise he'd join. He had some unfinished business to take care of. He hadn't seen her in the audience after the break, he had hoped she'd come and watch the show, but she didn't. So he was afraid she would have left. He knew her, she was so unpredictable. 

The darkness and stillness of his dressing room welcomed him in, beckoning like a comfortable blanket, familiarity hitting him in every sense as he flicked on a small light in the corner. The incandescent bulb was soft and warm, just barely bright enough to illuminate from the floor to the ceiling in that confining corner alone. In that very corner, he found her curled up in an overstuffed chair, waiting just as he hoped she would. 

Her petite frame looked fragile against the very bulky chair. His eyes traveled from her high heels over her legs, to finally stop at her face, her eyes anchored him instantly. A smile appeared on his lips, thankful that she had stayed, grateful that she was still there.

"You waited..." he sighed relieved as his smile widened, "thank you,” he said approaching her gently.

"I did," she said softly, her eyes sought him, she nodded. "I wanted, I needed, I saw Monique and you know I...I had to see it for myself...know it for myself."

He silently hushed her, thumbing over her lips, while his fingers stretched around her cheek. Her eyes closed as she felt his soft touch on her skin. With her eyes blind for his loving gaze, she rested her head against his hand. She swallowed and when his thumb moved away from her lips, she opened her eyes again.

"Don't..." he said, rubbing her jaw, as his hand snaked around her neck, massaging the back of her skull. "Don't..." he repeated, a little louder, hoping she would listen this time.

He kneeled at her feet, his hands finding hers as they rested at her sides. "Look," he whispered, his breath moved a few little hairs from her face,  eyes locked with hers as he spoke. "You  _ have _ to believe me... Monique is history, it took me a while to realize but  _ you _ , it's always been  _ you _ , Gillian!" 

His gaze made her melt, but she has to be strong, they've been down this road so many times and they’d ripped open those wounds far too many times to count.

His fingers tangled with hers, eyes cast down at their joined hands, a soft chuckle escaping his mouth. His eyes moved back up to meet her, the moment they meet she smiled, the widest grin she can show him, his face lighting up immediately.

He wants to speak, but this time she stops him. Her hands cup his face, they are almost at the same level. "David, I just knew, somehow I just fuckin’ knew. Peter and me...if I'm absolutely honest, it didn't work, right from the start. But  _ we _ , you and me, we’ve shared so much, our past... but to me, that's not enough, I want more. I want..." 

Her eyes met his briefly and he looked back at her with such intent, such astonishment.

"We really messed up our lives, didn't we?" he chuckled.

"Yes, we sure did..." she couldn’t help but giggle back, staring down at her hands tangled with his. 

"I didn't expect you to be here Gillian, I mean, I am really amazed, I really thought you would have left," his voice dropped, staring back at her, his gaze moving from her eyes to her lips and back, kissing the tops of her hands. "I am so grateful, you didn't leave...so glad you didn’t run this time.”

"It was Monique... she made me stay," the words were blunt, almost a little more than intended. 

He was stunned and confused in the same breath. She couldn’t believe her own mouth as she stammered, shaking her own head as she looked at him, half shaking, knowing that he didn’t know what she meant by the bold statement.

"She and I, we crossed paths in the hallway. I figured you two were still together seeing her leave your dressing room, I contemplated just leaving without another thought, disappearing into the night like a forgotten memory. You asked me to stay, but I was having every bit of those nagging doubts in my heart and my head about the fact that I would ruin your relationship by staying. So I was on my way out, ready to leave everything behind when Monique waltzed back in. Basically, she just came up to me and said that I never left your heart and that she couldn't compete with me." she confessed, her gaze serious and locked with his hazel eyes. “She looked hollow in her eyes, David...like she knew this was coming and had for a long time.”

David wanted to speak but his mouth wasn’t cooperating as he listened to the words. He felt like this had been sitting there, brewing in her soul for the entire show, in the dark. It was absurd and amazing all at the same time. 

A soft, knowing smile appeared on her face. "I guess I really misjudged her... but she made me stay, she made me return to this room and wait for you. She told me what you told her and what she felt for months. And I guess I was too tired to fight. I can't fight it anymore, I can't kid myself any longer."

Her stare softened, she relaxed a bit more, the warmth of his hands made her feel at ease. She never felt this nervous in her life, being with him. 

"She was right, in the strangest of ways and I can’t hide it anymore, either... it's been you for all these years, Gillian. I tried to fight it, but, I fail. every time I try," he was lost in the words, almost like a trance, bringing his head closer to hers.

Her fingertips found his stubbly chin, she forced him to look into her eyes.

"Take me anywhere but here, for as long as you’ll have me," she softly said, caressing his jawline. 

He smirked, that same knowing smile, as he silently agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


	4. *Us*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her petite frame walked through the room, her hand still twined with his. He admired her beauty and grace, she was so perfect. So pure and beautiful, he always needed a moment to get used to her. He made her stop, still holding her hand.
> 
> No words were spoken.

His hotel suite was light and bright during the daytime, and at night it had a cozy, tranquil vibe. The soft bedding and the luxurious curtains made if feel it was fit for a King. The lights were warm and dimmed. He had brought her here, the ride to the hotel was silent, filled with meaningful gazes and sweet smiles. They had held hands, the whole time.  He didn't know what to feel, he felt everything and nothing at the same time. 

Her petite frame walked through the room, her hand still twined with his. He admired her beauty and grace, she was so perfect. So pure and beautiful, he always needed a moment to get used to her. He made her stop, still holding her hand.

No words were spoken. 

She turned around meeting his gaze. A soft smile formed on her lips, her heart pounding hard within her chest. In his eyes, she could see how he cared for her; she could see her past, her present and her future illuminating with every breath as distance seemed to diminish. 

His fingers were tangled with hers, gently, his touch was soft and careful. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed along her palm, his warm breath brushed over her skin and made her shiver, the goosebumps gathering all along her exposed, and unexposed skin. His eyes seemed to pierce through her heart, his glare was strong and powerful. He devoured and adored her at the same time. 

They stood across from each other, the tension nearly visible between them as their chemistry finally sparked and ignited. They had chosen each other after waiting so very long and being so lost in the dark. Their faces were soft, relaxed, their eyes fixated on each other. 

Her tongue darted out, licking the edges of her lips, in response his teeth bit his lip. He sighed, admiring her flawless face, he wanted to speak, but her finger landed on his lips. Her head softly nodded "no" while her smile mesmerized him completely. Her free hand caressed her cheek, slowly moving to her neck and her collarbone, her eyes never left his hazel haven. It was as if his eyes made her do things. Her hand moved to the buttons of her shirt and she started opening the small buttons. She swallowed hard as she opened up the last one. Her fingers ran over her exposed skin, peeling the shirt down her shoulders and arms. 

His eyes traveled over every inch of exposed skin, drinking her in, and there was simply no denying just how gorgeous this woman looked. Her eyes were still locked with his, it was they were demanding him to take off that t-shirt. He let go of her hand as he needed both of his hands to pull the grey item over his head and dropping in at their feet. 

She licked her lips again, an instinctive and purposeful action that had both of them aching for each other, making that wanton desire even more apparent as the sensation became compulsory, intense, but this was hot and thrilling. It seemed their eyes were ready to make up their own story if they weren’t going to start touching each other just yet. They were unstoppable, yet unquenched. She felt the urge of his command through his gaze. Her fingertips ran over her warm skin, over the swell over her in lace-covered breasts, over her trained abs, to make her thumbs hook into the waistband of her trousers. 

Her eyes, wet and hungry for more; made him give in as well. Before her trousers touched the floor she heard the cling of his belt buckle hitting the hardwood floor of the suite. 

She was startled for a second by the noise, she gasped softly and was responded immediately by a light groan out of his throat. She felt her heartbeat going faster and her breathing began to thread, her pulse thudding in her ears. 

They both stepped closer to each other, still not touching, completely lost in this world, lost in each other's company. He swallowed and clenched this jaw, the softness of his lips she had fantasized about endlessly. She wanted to kiss him, feel his lips all over every inch of her body, kissing every inch of her skin. It was as if she could feel it already, their bodies were inches away from each other, he could feel her warm breath dance on his skin. 

Her hand touched his chest, her fingers crawled through a hint of chest hair upwards to his neck. Her tongue wet her lips and her eyes became needy,  demanding. He could feel and hear her breathing, slowly turning into little moans as he placed his hand on her waist.

His thumb rubbed her skin, his hand slowly snaked behind her back and pulled her closer. Their skins touched, soft and warm. His hand moved up to unclasp her bra. She felt the fabric loosen and as the thing fell to the floor, his hand reached the back of her skull.  She pulled him closer and her other hand slipped into his boxers and squeezed his buttcheek gently. 

He bit down hard on his lip in response to each and every one of her tantalizing, seductive touches.

His face hovered next to hers, the smell of her hair and her aroused skin made him crazy with desire. He wanted to whisper sweet words in her ear, but he held back. His mouth ready at her ear stayed silent. His lips brushed softly against the soft skin under her ear. His lips felt her heartbeat in her artery become frantic. Very sensitive, she reacted immediately with a shiver as she felt his warm sweet breath pass it. 

He felt her heart race against his chest. The swell of her breast was pressed against his torso. His fingertips followed his head over her cheek. His lips caressing her skin, hot and needy, holding back to increase the passion he was feeling. They both felt. Her hands held his neck and stroked his back. She could feel his need to kiss her, but holding back was so hot, she wanted nothing more than for him to kiss her, but she needed patience. She loved the way he made her feel desired, loved, beautiful... 

She gasped as he passed her lips, she could feel the warmth of his mouth, she could feel him kissing her lips with his breath, she could hear his burning desire in the little sounds he tried to hide in the back of his mouth. He opened his mouth, as did she, hoping one of them could make the connection. Their lips danced in front of each other, wanting nothing more than getting caught by the other. Breaths mixed, sounds exchanged, her hand cupped his cheek, and her fingers grabbed his skin. Her eyes were wide open and ready to receive him.

She hissed as he surprised her running his fingers over her hungry mouth, her eyes rolled back it was too much too bear. He touched her lips, gently stroked over them, running his fingertips seductively back and forth. It ached, but this was pure desire and lust. She wanted to yell his name, kiss him as he had never been kissed before, but she held back.  

She needed him so badly, she wanted nothing more than to come together again with him as they did before. Together as one, forever united.

This game of teasing continued as he moved from her lips to her jawline. Her head fell back as he traveled down her body. Her hands grabbed his hair, pulling it gently. He supported her back with his hands and arms, her exposed chest was pure beauty to his eyes. She gave in completely. One arm held her close while the other hand walked over her sternum down to her belly button. His lips followed placing light, barely noticeable kisses on her skin. 

She trembled and panted hard, the sensation became so intense after the long wait. She needed him and he needed her, they need each other, more than they ever imagined. This was pure torture, agonizing pain after a long wait. But the wait was over, they finally committed for one another. It was was impossible for them to be without each other, they realized that now. 

Her arms wrapped around his body like she never wanted to let go, her fingers found his cheeks and her hands cupped his face. She forced him to break the connection his lips had with her burning skin. Her meaningful gaze caught him right in his heart, his eyes answered her need with a smoldering glare. She knew, she knew his heart had finally decided, as did hers. 

While her gaze still filled his heart with pure devotion, her hands pulled him closer, her thumb caressed his cheek while her lips moved closer. Only inches away her sweet breath explored his mouth, her eyes traveled over his lips, her fingertips brushed softly over the plump swell in his bottom lip. Her teeth grabbed the corner of her own mouth after licking her lips first. 

Through his breath, she could hear him whisper: "Please..." He almost begged for her to take to step, to kiss him. 

She grinned through her arousal and brushed her lips slowly over his. She could feel him twitch against her, her teeth gripped his bottom lip, running her tongue over the warm red throbbing flesh. Her lips took over from her teeth and she suckled lightly on his lip. He moaned through his breath, letting the tension out. 

"Fuck, holy shit, woman," he hisses while she slowly let go of his lip and moves her mouth over his. 

Her lips part his lips and her tongue makes him lose it with her exploration skills. Her lips feel incredible on his, her scent, her touch, her kiss, he suddenly feels how much he has missed that. It feels like an eternity since he tasted her the first time. But the feeling is the same as years ago, even better... now he knows this is something he can't let go. 

He responds to her kiss by cupping her face and making his tongue dance with hers, slowly and carefully. He wants to take his time for this, no rush, slow. His fingers combed through her hair while his lips devoured her mouth. Soft moans and gasps escaped both their mouths, enjoy this refound connection. He didn't ever want to stop kissing her, he just couldn't stop, she needed to be kissed and loved. He had missed this feeling for ages now. 

The feeling of their lips tangled together in a sultry dance, tongues giving and taking, soft sounds adding to the arousal, this evening was surely unexpected for them, but nevertheless unexpected was good, in this case, it was epic and the earth was spinning only for them.

His arms gloved around her tiny waist, dancing her towards the bed until her knees touched the edge. 

"No, bed..." she breathed sultry into his mouth, opening her eyes, meeting his startled look. She broke their kiss, leaving him made him growl with disappointment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 will follow... be patient.
> 
> Tell me what you think.


	5. *Free*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter...
> 
> ENJOY!

Her fingers trailed down his chest, pushing him to the wall behind him. “No bed,” she slowly breathed against his burning skin.    
Her tongue darted out and first wet her lips, moving her mouth in the crook of his neck. She found the pulse point under his ear, feeling his blood rush through his veins. Little kisses were left by her lips in various places under his jaw. He breathed heavily and the sounds he made aroused her even more. 

She could feel how wet she became, she couldn't help it, it just happened. His hands held her waist, each time his fingertips ran over her sensitive skin she felt a gush of warmth invade her loins. Her mouth found him again, they deepened their kiss, his hands moved from her waist to her neck. Suddenly he took over control and turned her around pushing her against the wall. His body covered hers, she gasped from the sudden change. Her face flushed from the passion and arousal was even more beautiful according to David. He desired this woman so much, she mesmerized him. He took a moment to let the vision of her sink in. 

"You mesmerize me," he said through his trail of kisses. As the chemistry took over again, she smiled softly to his words. His fingers crawled through her hair, his lips moved down her throat to her sternum.

He picked her up and her legs locked around his waist. Her back securely landed against the wall, his hips supported her while pushing her gently against his body and the wall. His hands ran over her sides up to her breasts. His hands massaged the delicate skin of her chest while his lips traveled with little kisses towards the pointy hard tip. 

He gasped and his breathing quickened as she pressed herself closer against him, her thumbs hooked into his boxers pushing them down as far as she could. It was so arousing and sexy being pinned between David and the cold stone wall of the room. Her legs fold completely around his waist, her heels pushing him even closer. 

He managed to swiftly shed his boxers and almost ripped her panties trying to remove them from her aching body. His movements were frantic and passionate, he wanted this for such a long time. Reunited... almost. 

She gasped and squirmed while her back rubbed the wall, her head fell back as his fingertips flicked over her needy breasts. The moment his mouth found her nipples she whimpered hard. He suckled and licked both of them thoroughly, not leaving any skin untouched.

Her arms gloved around his neck and her mouth whispered a bunch a sweetness against his temple. 

Her center bucked hard into him, the passion, hidden deep in her core, finally broke free again, she had no control over her emotions and actions. She needed him, now, hard and fast. 

She pulled herself up making her arms rest on his shoulders, his thighs and waist were strong enough to keep her steady and up against the wall. She encouraged him by pushing her heels into his hips, his hardness caressed her soft core when he answered her call. He was rock hard and ready to please her any way she wanted him to. She yearned for him, his touch, his kisses, his voice, him completely. She didn’t want to wait any longer, she didn’t need any foreplay, David turned her on so much by just existing, just speaking… 

 

“David…” she whimpered as she felt his erection brush her aching center, “...now”. The moment her words left her mouth, he filled her completely. Unexpectedly but so wanted. Her back arched and her head rested against the wallpaper, her eyes rolled back in her head. She hissed in pleasure of how his thrusts made her inner walls react. 

His groans and moans, sweet caresses and whispers told her how he had also craved for this.    
It was as if it was a natural reaction of his body reacting to hers. They were a perfect fit, a perfect pair, the way he held her, the way their bodies collided, it was pure magic.

His hips bucked hard and rhythmically into her, his hands held her steady, gently stroking every inch of her perfect skin. For a brief second their eyes met in the heat of the moment, completely devoured by each other, but making the connection by locking gaze. 

She answered his aroused smile, nipping his lips briefly, cupping his cheek with one hand. She panted hard as he grinds his hips more intensely against her. Her fingertips grabbed his neck and held onto it closely. Her little noises and whimpers she produced incited him even more. 

He could feel how a bolt of energy was preparing for a massive explosion in his lower abdomen. The raw passion that surface being together with her once again, was above everything he’d ever felt. They both needed the release, fast. 

He didn’t want to be rough with her, but noticing her reactions, she liked it this way. Gillian was a wildcat, and he knew, he felt it, her body was receiving him with pleasure. 

She was warm, slick and narrow, he hoped he didn’t hurt her, but sensing her how she reacted, he could say the woman was stimulated in a very good way. 

Her fingernails pinched and crawled his back, her bottom lip got caught between her teeth and her moans got louder. He tilted his pelvis making his pubic bone rub her oversensitive core, to give her the release she craved. 

His orgasm was close, he trembled with every thrust and he knew she was close as well. 

While he paced up his last bucks he whispered against her flushed skin underneath her ear: “Come for me…” As if he had just spoken some magic spell, her eyes flashed open and her inner walls convulsed and rippled around him, massaging and milking him uncontrollably. Her spasms pushed him into the abyss of an explosive orgasm. He growled hard and wrapped his arms tightly around her. 

His name echoed through the room, bouncing against the walls, as she felt herself fall into the heavenly waves of the ocean her orgasm created. She was numb and completely surrendered in his arms and to his body.  He had found some support leaning her against the wall behind them, he struggled standing so he slid down to the floor, still holding her close. 

Both seemed to have left the surface of the earth for a few seconds. Her lips found his shoulder and she kissed his glistening skin lightly. He chuckled feeling how she came alive again. His hands caressed her back, gently running up and down over her soft skin. 

“This…” he muttered with eyes closed resting his head in the crook of her neck. “I know…” she whispered back against his chest. David wrapped his arms around her, keeping her safe and warm. They just stayed there, tangled up in each other, on the floor of this hotel room, alone in this big city, just the two of them. Completely happy. 

 

None of them needed to run, to rush, to hide, to explain... 

They could just stay there as long they wanted. 

 

They realized: 

They were free...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading...
> 
> I hope you liked it?

**Author's Note:**

> All these thoughts on things that don't last  
> Every second thought on what's false and true
> 
> Every third thought on you


End file.
